Third-Rate Cop
by yellow-greenorchid1419
Summary: His face hardened. "You're right...Toichi isn't with me anymore." He got up. "Sensei...May I be excused? I think I'm running a fever." And without hearing her response, Kaito shoved past the desks, quietly opened the door, and without taking his stuff, slipped out, and closed it with a slight 'click'


**Okay so I deleted my other Magic Kaito story a while ago, it was called 'Nobody gets Hurt' Or something. I felt guilty, so I made a better version of it!  
**

 **I hope you will enjoy reading this one.**

 **8.s.8.s.8**

The day started off with a degree of normalcy, when Kuroba Kaito chuckled bemusedly as he scrolled down his tablet. Flashing headlines announced Kaito 1412, or better known as Kaito KID's, next heist heist would take place he day after today.

Next to the pink gem, the Droplet of Aphrodite, was the angry face of one 'third-rate cop', or as Kaito said he was. Underneath, it explained that the inspector was really looking forward to the heist because he was going to get the thief and put him in jail for ever and ever and ever. Really, Kaito was sure he said that each and every time.

"That third-rate cop," Kaito snorted under his breath. "He thinks he'll catch me this time, eh? Not so fast, though..."

He lifted his head with a grin, and continued to map out his plan. There would be no guards up in the vents, for sure, unless some blue-eyed detective or a stick-in-the-mud detective showed up. But none would probably be there, seeing as Shinichi was nowhere to be found and the Brit was in Britain, where the muddy stick belonged. Speaking of the detective who had caught his eye, he hadn't seen him since the clock tower. And that was what, 3 years ago? He'd actually been seeing more of a little boy with gleaming glasses and the infuriating soccer ball. The high school detective had only gone to his heist one time or so?

Then he poofed and Conan came into the picture. Yeah, would Conan be there? He really needed some deductions to improve after all. And he had a feeling the kid also knew about Snake and his little charmers. Kaito seemed like the mongoose, not yet seen by Snake and Snake, even if he saw, wouldn't be unnerved. Then one day, Kaito hoped to sink his little teeth into the scaly neck of Snake.

On and on he rambled inside of his head until Aoko showed up and found Kaito staring out the window one early morning when her skirt was pretty short... Deciding that type of Kaito was more and more scary as the minutes passed, she snatched the dimming tablet and conked it on his head.

"ITETETETETE!" Kaito shouted as he clutched his head. "TABLET, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" He pointed at the tablet with tear-streaked cheeks. "YOU! I NEED REVENGE!" The class erupted, the tension from the quiet Kaito tumbling out the window and plunging into the sea.

Pain blossomed on his head as a bruise decided to form upon Kaito's head. However painful, though, he was numbing himself. It happened more often than ever nowadays, and Kaito was starting to think that however useful his masks were to him, sometimes they were so involuntary.

It was actually quite scary. Once, because he was so damn angry at Hakuba taking out Aoko, he was involuntarily numbed to the point that the three-mile-run for Physical Education didn't bring the slightest stitch. Really, was this how the poker face was supposed to formulate emotionless? It sorta creeped Kaito out.

"Kaito! You've been unnaturally quiet today! Are you planning to do something to the class again? Last time you went like this and then you passed out. We tried to carry you and the people in the splash zone got covered in silly string!" She smashed the tablet again on his head before slamming it down on his desk. "Hopefully this'll teach you a lesson."

' _Well, could've been worse. My screen turned off, so at least she didn't see me reading about that damn third-rate cop.'_

"Hey, that time I genuinely had a fever, alright? It was 41 degrees! I couldn't help from pass out when you bonked me on the head!" Kaito indignantly called out at Aoko. The inspector's daughter rolled her eyes.

"Now explain the silly string then. We knew you had the fever!" Kaito thought back.

"Oh yeah! It was the sensors I was testing out so that my house wouldn't get robbed! If someone opens the door, they get sprayed!" Kaito chuckled bemusedly and gave a grin. He saw Akako blush, but just ignored her. ( **AN: Gah, why does this remind me of Tastumi and Esdeath from Akame ga Kill?)**

He saw Aoko facepalm. "Ya know, that has a lot of loopholes in that one. First of all, what if you touched it?"

"I have fingerprint identity in my knob! And a security camera that identifies me!"

"Sure..."

"It's true!"

"Then let's just say this is true. Then let me ask you, has anyone robbed your house?"

"No, I'm just protecting in case YOU do!"

"BaKaito! Says who that I would do that?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"And third. What if it's your mom? Or Jii-chan, as you call him?"

"I told you, I have security systems!"

"What if they come when you're not home?"

"Ahoko, why would someone come to my house if I'm not home?"

"..."

"Kaito KID is the best magician and thief ever! No one's gonna get him, 'specially that third-rate cop of a dad!" Kaito teased, peeling one eye's lower lid down and sticking out his tongue childishly. "After Kaito KID escapes, he's probably just gonna go get drunk, because he's third-rate!" Aoko gave a slight smile. She was relieved to see Kaito back to normal, however...

Kaito grinned.

"BAKAITO, YOUR MAGIC AND JOKES ARE THIRD-RATE. YOUR GRADES ARE THIRD-RATE YOUR LIFE IS THIRD-RATE. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A DAD!" At that Kaito cringed. What she said was true, about his dad. He banged his head on the table and let it stay there.

His face hardened.

"You're right...Toichi isn't with me anymore."

He got up.

"Sensei...May I be excused? I think I'm running a fever." And without hearing her response, Kaito shoved past the desks, quietly opened the door, and without taking his stuff, slipped out, and closed it with a slight 'click!'

 **8.s.8.s.8  
**

As the bell rang, for once, the class shuffled without a word out of the room, still contemplating if they should find Kaito and help him. However, they didn't know where he was, and if he was at home they didn't want to risk being sprayed with silly string again.

Most of them knew how it was like with a good life, siblings, parents... And yet they just saw Kaito as a joke, even though he was the one who, compared to them, was the most burdened. What did he eat every morning, instant ramen? No, he went to the Nakamori's. But now would they still welcome in the very guy who was reduced to shreds?

"Teenagers without parents are in the high-risk zone of being suicidal," Akatski Shino murmured to his friend, who nodded, and then saw Aoko and Keiko right behind them. "Do you think we should go look for him?"

Aoko and Keiko moved away from them towards their lockers.

"Ne, Aoko, I have to admit... That was a bit harsh," Keiko admitted softly to Aoko, who just turned her face away.

"He deserved it," She repeated, though it felt like she was trying to persuade herself. Aoko took a few balloons from Keiko, who thought she needed to be cheered up, and then felt like she needed to talk to Kaito about something, so Aoko scribbled down a few words on a paper she tore from her notebook, and tied it to the balloon. She watched in satisfaction as it still floated off, regardless of the rain.

 **8.s.8.s.8**

It had started raining when Kaito stepped out of the school.

He didn't mind, though, because he had seen the grey clouds earlier and had brought a rain poncho. No point on putting it on, though, because his life was already third-rate. There couldn't be a fourth-rate, now could there? Besides, he had left it in his backpack which was still inside.

Walking down the road, he realized he had no reason for being so bitter about the remark on his father. He could've easily just told her he had a mom and she didn't. But something had pulled him back by his hair. It was like someone was whispering into his ear, saying if he was to be so cold over Toichi's death, it was better to kill himself than watching the beloved die in the flames that were him. And that was true.

No matter how he tried to hide, he was positive he would protect her, no matter what. In the end, Aoko had won over his heart, and he chose to stay quiet instead of hurting her. He found now he was in a forest, with a river laughing by. He had never felt so strange. He began laughing, too. Long howls of regret and bitterness, more bitter than cyanide should ever be.

This seemed like that song, Grenade by Bruno Mars. That one time they sang English Karaoke, Aoko had chosen it. His laughter bubbled down to a hum, a hum to the tune of the song that so perfectly matched him. He _would_ do anything for Aoko to be safe...yet when it came to her...she wouldn't do the same. He plopped down under a tree, where it's protective branches would shield him from the rain.

He fingered a couple smooth but damp pebbles, and started skipping them on the roaring current. They were tossed aside, instead of skipping, because the river was too strong. Lying down, he stared at the rain-filled sky, and felt his shirt as it too, got more and more wet. Because sometimes the shield protecting you from the rain will break, too. And because...

"Eh? A red balloon?" Kaito muttered to himself as he saw a rain-pattered balloon sink down into his hands, with something attached to it. "A note?"

He opened it. It was all soggy and hard to read, but Kaito could make it out anyway. His eyes widened.

'This is... Aoko's writing!'

 _If this is you, BaKaito, then let me tell you. You deserved every word. I hated you always insulting my dad! You destroyed me. You tore me apart. Even when I told you to stop. That's why, if you're reading this, GET OUTTA MY LIFE!_

Kaito quietly slipped the paper into his pocket and popped the balloon.

"By chance, it did reach me, I guess," He sighed. He leaned against the tree, then resolved to climb it, then at last fell asleep after all those sleepless nights.

 **8.s.8.s.8**

"RAN!" Sonoko banged down the door, almost, as they were getting ready to go to school at Teitan High. "RAN, IT'S URGENT! KAITO KID-SAMA CANCELED HIS HEIST!" This made both Conan, who was walking quickly away from her to the others, and Ran, who was scolding her dad, stop.

Conan turned around. "You said what?" Sonoko turned to him, tears building in her eyes.

"You heard me! Kaito KID-sama canceled his heist. A-And there's worse." Sonoko looked down, so distraught that her bottom lip was wobbling dangerously. "T-That's not all..." She whispered.

"What is it? Nani Nani?" Conan practically begged for answers. Sonoko wailed,

"HE'S TURNING HIMSELF IN TO THE POLICE!"

"NANI?" Ran and Conan simultaneously shouted. Conan frowned.

"He's turning himself in? What happened?"

"I don't know. But on the news it said he had left a note on Nakamori-keibu's desk explaining that he was turning himself in today! And he said to go where the heist was originally gonna be! Everyone's so sad right now!" Sonoko started sobbing.

"But he never cancels a heist, much less turn himself in!" Conan protested.

"It's true!" She wailed.

 **8.s.8.s.8**

'Nakamori-keibu, so short-tempered yet wise

I think my life needs a little revise

I cancel the heist just to describe

That I cannot be alive.

With this name and live a life

Is just gonna cause inner strife.

I'm sorry but I'm turning myself in.

Sincerely Yours,

Kaito Kid.'

 **8.s.8.s.8**

"Great, I've escaped that damn building of police. I've seen way too many posters with my name on it. Baka, you idiotic police. I'm right here, down the river, in a forest near Gunma Prefecture."

 **8.s.8.s.8**

Kaito slashed his inner arm with across the street slashes. He would save down the street for later. **(AN: Across the street is when you go across the arm, the way you mostly picture it. But Down the street is the wrist-to-elbo** **w slashes, which makes you lose a lot a blood, fast.)**

He never thought HE would be suicidal. He thought he'd live a perfect life, find Pandora, and then crush it under his feet. Then he would have three kids with Aoko and they would all eat cotton candy together every evening. The boy with blue eyes would learn how to do magic and would surpass Kaito. Aoko would've been so proud...

Kaito realized that he was cutting deeper and deeper.

He slashed one down the street across his unharmed right arm.

"I did say I was turning myself in...I just didn't say how."

 **8.s.8.s.8**

Swarms of fangirls showed up at the courtyard where the heist was supposed to be. They were holding all sorts of signs, the most common being

 **DON'T GO KAITO KID!**

They didn't seem to understand that Kaito was a human being, too. Times got rough, things go wrong...

It was like celebrities.

The difference between them and normal people were vast, greater than what the Rift Valley of East Africa would look like in a couple thousand years.

Celebrities can make one wrong move, like going on drugs, and the whole world would be in disgust. However, normal people could go on drugs and nobody would give a damn. If someone, homeless, died on the streets, no one would care. But if, say a football player overdosed and died, there would be riots at his funeral. Sobbing girls, bloodshot eyes...

KID may not have been that much of a celebrity, but it seems like everyone made him.

 **8.s.8.s.8**

Nakamori-keibu paced around the room, the officers ready in case he was lying. The inspector knew he wasn't, though, and couldn't wait to hear him say that "Here I am. Take me away."

But in a way, he kind of wished he wouldn't go.

After all, he was the one who gave him the job anyway. He always looked forward to the heist, even if he would most likely fail. It was fun being surprised, like a kid loves the way the magician could slip out of the handcuffs, the inspector loved the way Kaito KID would slip right out of his palm. It was childish, but...

Just then, he saw a note flutter down.

When one you love betrays you

And she gives you bruises black and blue

You try to end your life yet you...

You know it's something you can't do

But I can, and will.

I am coming...dead.

Sincerely Yours from the Other World,

Kaito KID

Just then, the door opened, and the cops came in, shouting,

"We found Kaito KID! He has cuts all over his arms, but he's still alive! He requested to see you, keibu!" They stood in salute as the inspector pondered.

"Bring him here!" He ordered.

The clip clop of unsteady footsteps rang out in his ears as Kaito KID made his way to the keibu. The snow-white magician was now clad in scarlet. The stains reached up his arms. Blood dripped down from every knuckle. He had a smirk on his face. "You got my note, yes?"

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU DYING, KID?"

"Can you not see the scarlet dyeing my arms? I've lived the life no one wanted. I was torn to shreds because of _your daughter._ " He pulled out a gun, running direly on pure adrenaline. He pointed it at the inspector. The inspector pulled out his own gun, prepared to counter his attack. He was damn surprised when KID turned his gun around, and shot himself, through the white hat and into the skull. Blood flew through the air as he hit the ground.

"Unmask me..."

 **8.s.8.s.8**

"Kaito-kun..." Nakamori-keibu breathed. "So it was him..."

"Tou-san? What's going on?" Aoko ran over, breathless. She stopped at the crimson-soaked cape of Kaito KID, and was about to laugh in relief, until she saw his face. "K-Kaito? Kuroba Kaito?" There were long stripes of blood, rolling down his face from the bloody mess of his hair.

His face hardened as he turned to Aoko.

"You did this to him?"

 **Okay, so I wasn't supposed to end it here...but I had no choice. I couldn't find the words.**

 **Please review on this one, I need to see how much I improved!**


End file.
